The aims of this study are: 1) to test whether total daily energy expenditu , resting metabolic rate and physical activity are higher in Alzheimer patien compared to normal elderly after controlling for differences in body compos ion and 2) to use the data collected to develop and cross-validate new models t predict energy requirements derived from biological markers of total daily ergy expenditure in Alzheimer's patients and normal elderly and compare them to current energy recommendations.